20 thoughts on Tao and Rawgna
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Or With my left Paw I beat up Squiggly while my right gives me Meatbuns! 20 drabbles on the pairing of BlazBlue's two idiots. Fluff, a little angst, romance, and general tomfoolery inside.


With my Left Paw I beat up Squiggly while my right feeds me Meatbuns! Or 20 Reasons why there should be more Raokaka.

Insert your funny disclaimer here, so let's get on with it!

20. Food. _Ragna didn't know why Tao kept on sharing her meatbuns with him, but it was free food and he liked the company. He didn't know that sharing meals was the traditional Kaka clan way of showing love to a mate._

19. In-laws. _Tao really hated the creepy cold yellow guy who kept on trying to kill Good guy, but what was really weird was when Boobie Lady muttered something about adorable grandchildren._

18. Bunny. _Ragna hated it when Rachel popped up to annoy him, and he really hated it when she bugged him about liking Tao. He did get a good chuckle when Tao called her Weird Bunny Girl though._

17. Jealousy. _All Tao knew of the sin of envy, was that she felt like she wanted to beat the crap out of something when she saw Ragna hanging out with Lacking Lady or Bunny Girl._

16 .Intelligence. _Ragna was freaked out when Tao ate one of Kokonoe's suckers, and started talking about the finer points of intercourse with him and how the emotion of love and affection were byproducts of physical stimuli pertaining to reproduction._

15. Squiggly. _ Tao hated Squiggly a lot, but she hated Squiggly even more when it tried to eat Rawrgna. She'd beat Squiggly so bad it wouldn't even be able to run away!_

14. Marriage. _Ragna never knew his parents or if they were even married, so how the hell was he supposed to know about marrying Tao? Besides, the NOL would sooner kill him, her, and every child he had then let him marry…another reason to destroy the corrupt Library was formed in his head._

13. Enemies. _Tao wanted to beat up Squiggly at first, then she wanted to beat up Crazy Guy, then Scruffy Man, then Little One, then Masked Guy, and one by one she wanted to beat up everyone who hurt Rawrgna in any way._

12. Fate._ Ragna could easily give up and run off with Tao somewhere, he could've easily given up with every restart to the Wheel, but knowing that at the end of it all lay Tao and her happiness...gave him the strength to break fates chains and move onto a new Continuum. _

11. Green. _Tao loved all the colors she could see and all the people who had them…But for some reason, the color green made Good Guy mad, so it'd make her mad as well whenever she saw it._

10. Noel. _ Ragna wondered a lot if he could ever break it to Noel that he liked her, but only as a sister. Noel wondered why Ragna was so fond of Tao when he barely saw her that much. Both wondered why she liked him and why Tao always seemed to bring out the best/worst in them._

9. Cat Person. _Tao really liked Cat Person, all Kaka did, but to learn that Cat Person and Rawgna were friends blew her admittedly small mind. So she tried to get Cat Person to tell her what Rawrgna was like as a Little one._

8. Sleep. _Ragna wondered if he'd ever get a moment of shut eye with Tao running around their camp, and to his frustration when she finally fell asleep by his bed, he found himself able to forgive her for keeping him up._

7. Sad. _Tao was really upset when Rawgna came to the village bleeding from a wound to his stomach, and was even more upset when she saw Green Guy stomping on Rawrgna's back when the two fought. Tao didn't know what to do or say when all Rawrgna could do was rest from his wounds. So she just cried, without knowing what her tears meant._

6. Future. _Ragna didn't know what awaited him after the events of Kagutsuchi and the death of Nu, all he did know was that a future without the Kaka( and Tao) was one he'd fight to prevent with all the power of the Azure._

5. Blue. _Tao was really excited when Good Guy used his BlazyBluuue thingy, she was even more excited when she saw how cool and fast he was fighting with it. And she was REALLY excited when he made a scythe of darkness appear to beat up the Squiggly. Tao LOVED the color blue thanks to Good Guy!_

4. Awkward. _Ragna really didn't know what to make of how open Tao was with her body; from crouching down and showing him that the Kaka didn't wear underclothes through their outfits. Or from stripping off her coat and showing him a sneak peek of her nipples. All he did know was that he couldn't stand it for much longer without snapping._

3. Hatred. _Rachel felt and thought many things about Ragna. From feeling joy at him breaking the chains that bound him to the grim stage that had been set for him, to feeling sorrow at his many failures to succeed. But when she saw him with that idiotic Kaka and smiling, she could only feel the bitter rusty taste of hatred for their happiness._

2. End. _ Tao was happy that they had reached their destination, but she was also sad that it had to end like that. But she was with Rawgna so it'd be just fine! She knew it!_

1. Together. _ Ragna and Tao had been together for only two weeks, but to the two of them, it felt much longer as they shared time together and loved each other. Even if they were both so different in many ways, they always found themselves back together again in no time. Such is the fate of a foolish vile beast and a happy childish simpleton._

(Another Raokaka story to tide you fine gents over while I work on my ideas. Enjoy these 20 drabbles and let the cheerful pairing of RagnaXTaokaka guide you on to happiness.)


End file.
